luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vault
The 'Vault '''is an area in the E. Gadd's Bunker that stores the various collectebles that Luigi finds along the way. and E. Gadd in the Vault]] Appearance The player must complete mission A-1 "Poltergust 5000" to unlock the Vault. Along with a screen that tells Luigi how much gold he has, the Vault consists of four sections: the Ghost Container, the Boo Canister, Unlockables, and the Gem Collection. The Ghost Container shows all of there ghosts Luigi has collected in the Dark Moon quest and the ScareScraper. The Boo Canister shows the plumber the Boos he's collected. The Unlockables shows Luigi his upgrades to the Power Gauge and the Dark-Light Device, and the Super Poltergust upgrade as well. It also shows him how much gold he has. The Gem Collection shows Luigi his gems, as well as five statues in his likeness if he has every gem, one staue for each mansion. A collection of Luigi's gold can also be seen in the background. Ghost Container The Ghost Container shows Luigi what ghosts he's caught in Evershade Valley and the ScareScraper. Each ghost has a documentation about it, and shows the number of the type of ghost caught, and the heaviest ghost of the type caught. The documentations are shown below. Evershade Valley Ghosts "''Ghostly residents of Evershade Valley that you have captured." ScareScraper Ghosts There are many, many ghosts in the ScareScraper. There are 48 in all. There are 9 sets of boss ghosts, each with five different bosses, and three other ghosts: the Polterpup, the Big Polterpup, and The Brain. Some ghosts are called different things in the PAL version. These names are in parenthesis next to the NTSC names. "Special ghosts captured within the uncanny floors of the ScareScraper." Gold Ghost Set: * Bomb Brother * Beetle Whisperer (Scarab Nabber) * Terrible Teleporter * Primordial Goo * Creeper Launcher (Creeper Creator) Other Ghosts * Polterpup * Big Polterpup * The Brain Fashion Ghost Set * Fright Knight * Cold Catcher (Snug Thug) * Freaker Sneaker (Sleek Sneaker) * Tether Jacket * Yukata Ball (Spectral Sloth) Flower Ghost Set * Blue Pimpernel * Sun Flower * Pink Zinnia * Violet * Daisy Food Ghost Set * Spookumber (Melon-choly) * Aweberry * Scorn * Scareambles (Fright Egg) * Terrorange Halloween Ghost Set * Spooky Spook * Scars * Scool (Skoul * Jack-goo-lantern * Blimp Reaper Bug Ghost Set * Dreadonfly * Lady Gug (Shadybird) * Frightfly (Terrorfly) * Blobberfly * Go-Bee (Grumble Bee) Marine Ghost Set * Horrorca * Clown Fishy * Shriek Shark * Pondguin * Wurdle (Snapper) Sports Ghost Set * Bad-minton * Footbrawl (American Footbrawl) * Tennis Menace * Goolf * Soccer Ball (Ball Hog) Animal Ghost Set * Awelligator (Maligator) * Banegal * Zebrawl * Leoprank * Cawe (Full Moo) Boo Canister This simply lets Luigi see 32 all the Boos he's collected in his adventure. The float around inside the canister, making faces and sometimes twirling around. Unlockables This shows Luigi his progress to obtaining the unlockables in the game. There are five in all. * Power Gauge Level 2 * Dark-Light Level 2 * Power Gauge Level 3 * Dark Light Level 3 * Super Poltergust Gem Collection This shows Luigi what gems he's collected in all the mansions. If he's collected all the gems in a mansion, pressing the "View Statue" button at the bottom of the screen will allow Luigi to view a statue of himself in various poses. The statue base is decorated with the gems of the manor. The Gloomy Manor has amethysts, the Haunted Towers have emeralds, the Old Clockworks have rubies, the Secret Mine has sapphires, and the Treacherous Mansion has diamonds. There are 13 gems to collect in each mansion, coming to a grand total of 65 gems. There are five statues, one for each mansion. For the locations of each gem, go here. Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:E. Gadd's Lab Rooms Category:E. Gadd's Lab Category:E. Gadd's Inventions Category:Locations